


Hold You Close

by PolarFox



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Manga Spoilers, Nightmares, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarFox/pseuds/PolarFox
Summary: Eren and Mikasa are serving their sentence in the dark dungeon and Eren realizes he can't always solve everything with actions.





	Hold You Close

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my take on tumblr request I got from jungianca6, I hope you will like it - as I wrote similar one for YumiKuri just a bit ago I decided to try a different approach to similar prompt :)

When Eren wakes up from this odd dream, the first thing he notices is the cold and the heavy air of the underground. The bed is uncomfortable and the sheets are too thin. And then he hears it – the soft sound of someone crying that woke him up in the first place. For a moment he thinks of Armin, who has been spending his nights sitting on the uncomfortable chair here with him and Mikasa. But it cannot possibly be Armin – Eren practically ordered the blond e boy to go sleep in some proper bed so he doesn’t get ill. His immune system has never been good and  both Mikasa and Eren were worried about his health, even though they appreciated his presence while serving their sentence down here in the dungeon.

Which means that the sobbing person has to be Mikasa. She doesn’t cry often, not even after the nightmares that plague them both almost every single night. It’s a bit surprising and Eren suddenly feels the need to make it right.

“Mikasa?” he asks into the darkness of the night.

“Eren?” answers Mikasa in a broken, yet surprised voice.

He doesn’t wait even for a moment, moving towards the wall that separates them, placing his hands on it, as if he could actually break it like that. Then, there is a sound of rustling fabric and footsteps as Mikasa seems to leave her bed, coming close to him on the other side of the wall, bare feet pitter-patting on the cold stone floor. He rests his head against the wall, taking a deep breath. It tears his heart apart – this is as close as he can be to her right now, just when she could use physical closeness the most.  It makes him mad.

So now, they are here, in the cold stuffy underground with a brick wall and bars holding them from each other. He doesn’t regret any of the things that got them here, but he wishes he could just go and hold Mikasa right now, stroke her hair and whisper words of reassurance into her ears, he wishes he could kiss her tears away. How is he supposed to console her? Eren was never good with words and he knew that well. To make this situation even worse, he was angry now.

But this wasn’t the time for this. He had to be strong for Mikasa. Like his mother tried to teach him. 

“Mikasa,” he tries at first, to get her attention, the continuing, “don’t worry. I’m here. Everything is going to be alright, okay? I promise.”

“I saw it all over again,” she chokes out, her voice weak, wavering from all the tears, “I saw us lose him and I gave up on him back then-” she doesn’t finish, breaking into tears again.

Eren can’t say he has seen Mikasa like this many times. He could very well count them on one hand. This was a situation Armin would know better how to solve. Where was his best friend when he needed him most?

Resting, because he told him so, he reminded himself, trying to think. What could he possibly say to make her feel better? Eren claws at the brick wall closing his eyes for a moment. He imagines Mikasa on the other side, hand pressed against it, her hair standing up in all directions, creating the adorable bedhead she wakes up every day with, her dark gray eyes full of tears, spilling on her cheeks.

“We didn’t give up. He came back. And is sleeping a comfy bed,” Eren tries again, his hand sliding down the wall, while he tries to sound comforting. “He came back… And doesn’t think any less of us. We are fine. This is fine. Armin is sleeping upstairs in a soft warm bed.”

The sobbing stops for a moment as Mikasa sniffles and wipes her tears away. Eren is still and quiet for that brief moment. 

“And here I thought you were the one leaving Armin and I behind,” she chuckles sadly.

“I know, right? When they let us out, I suggest we sneak into his bed and squish him every night for the next week,” Eren shoots back, sounding a bit happier.

“Alright but you take the edge and I take the wall,” Mikasa agrees, her tears stopping almost completely.

“Only if you sleep in my bed the whole week after that,” he says playfully, as it seems distraction is the way to go, and he means all he says.

“And here I thought I would get some sleep after all this is over...” She sighs dramatically, the remnants of terror and sadness slowly fading away from her.

Eren chuckles and a faint smile stays on his lips. He slides his hand on the wall softly, as if he was caressing it, imagining Mikasa smiling, a rare sight only few get to see. It fills him with hope and resolve to endure the rest of the time here.

It’s not a surprise to anyone when Eren actually does what he suggested that night after they release them. Armin is not exactly amused by Eren and Mikasa’s sudden invasion of his bed, but he doesn’t complain. It’s also a week where all three of them are able to sleep without nightmares, even if it means being squished closely together on one bed. Eren maybe falls down on the ground few times as well, but he doesn’t mind. He has the people he cares for the most by his side and that is the thing that is all that matters to him for now.

And then there is of course the promise of Mikasa in his bed the week after that makes him excited for all the right and wrong reasons. When that time comes, he makes sure to hold her close when she sleeps, pressed against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, all the distance of those nights in the cold dungeon forgotten. Her hair is soft and smells of soap , and when she wakes up it will be standing in all directions and Eren doesn’t even mind having it splayed all over his face.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This one took me ages to write, so I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me your thoughts down in the comments :)  
> If you wish to request a fanfic too, I have my requests open on my tumblr blog okenice.tumblr.com


End file.
